Sancti Castanas
The Sancti Castanas are an exclusive version of the Castanas available only from New Loka. It has higher base damage, status and critical chance as well as innate Purity effect. Acquisition *The Sancti Castanas can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Flawless with New Loka, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Sancti Castanas cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Flawless rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 10 to acquire the Sancti Castanas, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all throwing-type secondaries. **Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotic. **Guaranteed proc. *High critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . *Very high reload speed. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Mines can stick to surfaces, including enemies and allies. *Silent, even if the projectile hits the enemy. *User can detonate charges on command via Alternate Fire, giving the player precise timing in detonation. **Detonation has an explosion radius of 3 meters. **Up to six deployed mines can be ready for detonation at the same time. *Extra projectiles generated by Multishot have a very wide horizontal spread, effective at covering large groups of enemies. *Innate Purity effect. *Two innate and one polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Projectiles have very slow travel time with arcing. *Explosions inflict self-damage. *Semi-automatic fire, unlike other throwing weapons. *Very ammo inefficient. **Extremely low magazine size of just 2 rounds; requires frequent reloading. **Low ammo capacity size of 18. *Can only have six deployed mines out at once. **Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards this limit. Comparisons: Notes *The Sancti Castanas has an innate Purity effect identical to that found in New Loka Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Sancti Castanas will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Health, and temporarily buffs maximum Health by 25% for 30 seconds. *New Loka Operatives found within Syndicate Missions use this weapon, however due to the Castanas' heavy arcing, their shots will often land on the floor far from their target at range or become stuck upon a cover or wall. *Up to 6 charges can be active at one time. Using alternate fire will detonate all active charges in rapid succession. *Enemies will be alerted by thrown Castanas. Trivia *The first part of its name, Sancti, is likely derived from the Latin word "sanctus", meaning holy. The Sanctus is also the name of a hymn in Catholic liturgy, or 'Hymn of Victory' in the Greek rendition. Bugs *When stuck to a surface, the Sancti Castanas deal the same damage as normal Castanas. *Like the Castanas, the Sancti Castanas, when equipped with Multishot, will spread out heavily when multishot is activated, making accuracy drop drastically. ** increases this spread even further. Media SanctiCastanasCodex.png|Sancti Castanas in Codex. Warframe Sancti Castanas, Good Vibrations thequickdraw Warframe Sancti Castanas Build Guide (U15.8.1) Lets Max (Warframe) E10 - Sancti Castanas Patch History *Made the additional projectiles of Talons and Castanas from Multishot spread in a more uniform/predictable pattern. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 10 *Damage increased from 115 to 300 *Status chance increased from 15% to 34% *Critical chance increased from 10% to 23% *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 2x *Increased speed of projectile *Deployed damage radius increased from 2m to 3m *Multishot now spreads additional projectiles horizontal only *Ammo pool decreased from 30 to 18 }} See also *Castanas, the original version. *New Loka, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons. de:Sancti Castanas fr:Castanas Sancti Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Special Weapons Category:Silent Category:Tenno Category:Syndicate Weapons